First Kiss
by 12AngryMen
Summary: It wasn't the break-up that bothered Ochako. She and Izuku were still good friends, and they both agreed the relationship just wasn't working. No, it was that fact that she never got to experience her first kiss. Fortunately, her best friend Mina has an idea to fix that.


WHAT'S THIS!? Another ship?

Yes, I've decided to take a crack at another pairing I've become fond of. It's not nearly on the level of Izuku/Mina for me, but still fun. For those hear following my current Training Together story, fear not! That will continue soon enough. I'm just still working out the details of where I want to go with it. In the meantime, I wanted to try this out and see how it goes.

"Oh my goooood, are we done yet?"

"Uh… Yeah, that looks like it was the last problem."

"Finally! Sheesh…"

Mina Ashido flopped backwards onto the bed, exhaling loudly. Beside her, Ochako Uraraka shut the math textbook the two of them had been reading through. Setting her pencil down, she opened and closed her hand a few times to stop it from cramping up.

"Yeah, I think these assignments are bit excessive," she said, sympathizing with her friend's reaction to finishing their homework. "Like, I get we still need education, but…"

"It's just busywork!" Mina groaned, still on her back. "Seriously, who invented homework anyway?" Ochako looked down at her, slightly amused by how serious she made that question sound.

"Probably some villain," the brunette answered, deciding to play along.

"Oh god, could you _imagine?_ " Mina laughed, sitting up so she was level with Ochako again. "That _would_ explain a lot though."

"What would their Quirk even be? Like, something paper-based? Math-based?"

"A math Quirk sounds _terrifying!_ Ooo, don't put that thought in my head!" The pink girl shuddered.

They both laughed; they were having way too much fun with this dumb train of thought. Then again, that was kind of the norm for them.

The two girls were currently in Ochako's room, the usual place they worked on assignments together (Mina's room was much too distracting). They were coming up on the end of their first year at U.A. and had been living together in the dorms for months now. Being the only two on their floor on the girls' side, they tended to spend a lot of their free time together. While they had certainly been good friends before moving, they had more or less become besties by this point.

With all the insanity that had occurred this year, someone like Mina was exactly who Ochako needed in her life. Just a fun-loving, carefree friend she could just goof off with from time to time. Not to say her other friends weren't fun to be around, but there was just something about Mina that stood out among the rest.

Random, silly conversations like this came up all the time when they were together. Things that frankly weren't all that funny, but still never failed to entertain them. It wasn't uncommon for someone to find them both howling with laughter in the common room over what was basically nothing. They just tended to make each other laugh for whatever reason.

The pair continued to discuss their hypothetical 'math villain" for a few more minutes, starting to come up with a character of sorts. Mina did a lot of the work; what she lacked in book smarts she more than made up for with her creativity. Ochako always admired that about her.

Well, she admired a lot about Mina really. Her athleticism, her confidence, her "plus ultra" attitude about, well, everything… Heck even just her looks. Truth be told, she made Ochako feel a bit self-conscious about her own appearance sometimes.

"Alright so like, if there's a math Quirk, is there like an English Quirk? A history Quirk?" Mina stroked her chin. "Hm…" Unable to keep a straight face, she started giggling uncontrollably. "Man, do I sound like Midoriya or wha-Oh." Her laughter suddenly stopped as she tensed up, putting a hand to her mouth. She looked at Ochako with a mix of worry and regret. "Uh, s-sorry, I-

"Mina, it's fine," the gravity girl assured her with a small sigh. "I told you, it doesn't really bother me."

"You sure? Because like, people say they're fine a lot but-

"Yes!" Though she appreciated her friend's concern, Ochako couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed that she didn't seem to be listening. "Deku and I are still friends, like I said. It just… Didn't really work."

"I…" Mina sighed as well, shoulder slumping a bit. "I know… Just, well, you know how I get about this stuff."

"I know. I'm pretty sure you were more upset about us breaking up than I was, honestly."

"I was not!" The acid girl shot back, causing Ochako to smirk.

"You cried for like, 20 minutes when I told you." Mina opened her mouth to retort but closed it without a word. Instead she merely crossed her arms and looked away. Her friend chuckled lightly, then sighed again after.

Not too long ago, Ochako finally managed to work up the courage to confess her feelings to Izuku Midoriya. Mina was actually partially responsible for this, having encouraged the girl over and over again to ask her crush out.

Still, it hadn't been easy. The lovestruck girl was convinced Izuku wouldn't feel the same. After all, there were much stronger, smarter, funnier, and prettier girls in their class… Like Mina, for example.

Yet against all odds, he actually said yes when she asked him out (after nearly passing out from shock of course). Ochako remember being in utter disbelief, shortly followed by unparalleled joy. She had finally told him, and he actually felt the same!

That feeling, however, was short lived.

The date was… Awkward. Neither of them had never done anything like it before, and they were both extremely tense the entire time. Honestly, that should have been what told them the relationship just wasn't going to work. But no, they decided to try and make it work.

A week later, they called it off.

Ochako was beside herself. She had had a crush on Izuku for almost a year now. But after finally admitting it to him, those feelings seemed to… Diminish. She didn't feel the way she _should_ have felt being with him.

Izuku was the same way. There was just this weird disconnect between them, like neither of them actually liked each other that way. Admittedly Izuku never actually said he felt that way about Ochako, he just… Sort of agreed to go out with her.

Fortunately, both of them recognized that things weren't right, and they were able to break off the relationship while still remaining good friends. Again, Ochako expected to be heartbroken about all this, but she really wasn't that upset in the end. The rest of the class made a much bigger deal out of the whole thing than she and Izuku did, really. Especially Mina.

Like Ochako said, the emotional girl had bawled her eyes out for a good while. She had always said she thought Ochako and Izuku made a cute couple (she said that a bout a lot of people), and to see that it hadn't worked out hit her hard. It was like she was getting upset for her friend, in a way.

And honestly? That had made Ochako feel worse than the breakup. Seeing Mina in that state was… Hard.

This all happened about a week ago, which is why it was still being treated as a sensitive subject. Even though it really wasn't.

…Well, _mostly_. The brunette had to admit there was one teeny tiny thing about the whole ordeal that did bother her.

"…O-Okay, well…" For some reason, she felt Mina should know.

"Well what?" Her friend whipped back around, her full attention on Ochako, who was looking at the floor.

"There is… Something bothering me, I guess." She paused, hesitant to say it. "B-But it's… Kinda stupid."

"Hey," a hand gently rested on her shoulder. "Come on, don't be like that. Talk to me, girl." She looked up to see black and gold eyes staring back at her. Mina's face was warm and welcoming as she waited to her friend to speak.

Despite her personality, the bubbly girl knew how to be a good listener when she needed to be. Ochako always felt comfortable being able to talk to her about, well, anything really. She was always so encouraging and supportive, always having good things to say about her friend.

It wasn't even like Ochako would ask; Mina would just always compliment her out of the blue. Whether it was to tell her how smart she was after they figured out a tough problem, or how nice she looked in an outfit, how funny she was… It was just nice to hear someone say those sorts of things.

"Alright, well…" Ochako inhaled and exhaled. She didn't know why she felt the need to tell Mina this; maybe she just needed to get it off her chest. "I guess I'm just kinda bummed about…" She felt her cheeks warming up a bit. "W-Well, I was r-really looking forward to my f-first… First k-kiss…" Oh god, it sounded so stupid out loud.

"With Midoriya?"

"Mhm. I mean, even though it didn't work, I just… I wanted to have that experience, you know?"

"…Wait, you two seriously never kissed?" Ochako shot Mina a look. "Er, sorry, just…"

"You're fine," Mina had a tendency to speak before thinking sometimes. "But no, we, uh… We tried once or twice but… It just felt wrong, I guess." There was a brief pause. "I mean, it's probably good that we didn't but just… It was something I was excited about you know? A first kiss, just…"

Again, the girl's cheeks brightened as she spoke. She looked down again, slightly embarrassed about how trivial this "problem" really was. It wasn't even like she lamented not getting a kiss from Izuku specifically.

"I get it," Mina said quietly.

"And now I guess it's just, well… I lost the best chance I had, I guess. And after being so close to the moment, knowing it's not happening anytime soon feels…" Ochako trailed off, feeling she said enough. There was another brief silence.

Then Mina said something… Unexpected.

"…We could kiss, if you want."

Ochako was certain she misheard that. She quickly looked back up at her friend, eyes wide.

"Uh… Wh-What did just say?"

Mina turned from pink to magenta as she realized what just came out of her mouth. Her eyes were bigger than Ochako's as she just stared blankly.

"Uh… Er… I…" It was rare for the acid girl to be at a loss for words.

Based on this reaction, it seemed the other girl had not in fact heard wrong.

"O-ohmygosh…!" Mina turned away, squirming a bit. "S-s-sorry, that was… I didn't… Eep!" Evidently, she had spoken without thinking again. Ochako also looked away, hands fidgeting as her whole face caught fire. For a moment, she felt herself lifting off as she involuntarily activated her Quirk, but she managed to catch herself.

"M-Mina…"

"Y-You just seem so down a-about it, so I-I thought I could h-help…" Her voice was growing higher pitched as she spoke. "A-And, well, I-I've never k-kissed anyone either so I figured we couldbothhaveourfirstkisstogetherandohmygodthissoundssodumb!" Ochako could barely understand that last part.

The fact that Mina had never kissed before kind of surprised her, honestly. How had someone like her never done that? It would be so easy for her to get anyone…

The offer echoed in the brunette's head a few times. Mina wanted to kiss her…? Wait, no, that wasn't really what she said. So why did it feel like that's what she said?

Ochako's heart began to beat faster and faster. Why was she getting like this? It was a weird thing to say, sure, but there was no need to get this hung up over it. She just needed to turn down the offer and they could move on.

"Okay!"

 _WAIT, WHAT!?_

There was a loud slapping sound as clamped both hands over her mouth. Where had that come from? That was the exact opposite of what she meant to say!

She felt Mina look at her as she began floating a few inches off the bed. It took her a few more seconds to catch herself this time.

"O…Okay?" The magenta girl looked absolutely bewildered. "You… You want to?" Ochako stared bug-eyed at her, hands still over her mouth.

She needed to calm down. She needed to actually stop and think about this whole situation. God, why was it so hot in here now?

The gravity girl closed her eyes, taking a few breaths. Was she seriously alright with this idea?

Her mind drifted back to when she and Izuku _almost_ kissed. How excited she had been, even if she was questioning her feelings for him at that point. How disappointed she was when neither of them could work up the courage to go through with it. And how she longed for that sensation again.

Mabe Mina was feeling the same as her? This desire, as stupid as it was, for that magical "first kiss"? There was no reason to place so much importance on it, and yet…

She stared at her friend's face for a moment. Those black and yellow eyes she had always been so fond of almost seemed to glisten. As she looked into them, she came to a decision.

"…Yes," she said quietly as she pulled her hands away.

"Oh! Um, o-okay… Er… How do you want to…?"

"Uh…" This had to be the most awkward moment Ochako had ever been in. "I guess we can just…" She shifted her body so she was kneeling on the bed, sitting on the back of her legs as she faced Mina. The horned girl did the same. They were now sort of perpendicular to the bed, both at the foot of it as they face one another.

There were butterflies in Ochako's stomach, and she had to consciously make sure she didn't activate her Quirk again as she sat there fidgeting more. Mina looked just as nervous as they both smiled awkwardly at each other.

"Y-You're sure about this?" She asked. Her friend nodded.

"I-If you are…"

"Okay, well… How should we…?"

"Wh-Why are you asking me? This was your idea!" Mina's somehow turned more magenta, almost purple now. Ochako had never seen this side of her before, all shy and flustered. She wondered if anyone else had.

For some reason, the idea that Mina was only showing this part of her to Ochako made her feel… Good. Like there was a special bond between them that-

Her brain locked up as pink hands grabbed her. Mina was closer to her now, their faces less than a foot apart. Her hands felt so warm and soft…

They drifted slightly closer, their foreheads nearly touching now. There was a bit of hesitation at this point.

…

Then Ochako leaned forward and felt her whole world catch fire.

She met Mina's lips and held. Eyes squeezed shut as an incredible sensation washed over her. She was really doing this! Her whole body tingled with delight as she savored the feeling of Mina's lips against hers. Their hands gripped each other's tightly.

It was like the emotional equivalent of a fireworks display for her. A whirlwind of feelings swirled around in her head as she kissed her best friend. Her lips curled into a smile as she felt pure joy, even more than when she confessed to Izuku.

It all lasted only a moment, however. They two pulled away, panting ever so slightly. Mina tried to speak but couldn't seem to find words. As Ochako came down from her emotional high slightly, she noticed Mina looked a bit different to her for some reason. She seemed… Prettier, somehow.

…

In an instant, it all became clear. Why her relationship with Izuku turned out the way it did. Why she reacted the way she did when Mina offered to kiss her. Why she agreed to do it. And why she was feeling the way she was now.

…Boy, she felt really stupid right now.

Perhaps Mina had come to a similar conclusion. Or perhaps she had already realized her own feelings before. Either way, neither said a word as they went back in for another kiss. This one felt fuller, more deliberate. Their hands separated as they repositioned a bit; Ochako wrapped her arms around Mina's waist as she felt arms wrap around her neck, resting on her shoulders.

"Mmm…" She hummed, smiling as they deepened the kiss. She held Mina close, rubbing her back just a little. The pink girl let out an adorable little giggle as she did, and Ochako couldn't help but laugh herself. Part of it was from nervousness, but mostly she was just… So happy. Her whole body felt light…

…Wait.

As if on cue, both girls felt their heads bump on something. Opening their eyes, they realized they had just hit the ceiling.

…Ochako had activated her Quirk.

Their muffled laughter grew louder. They continued to float for a bit, enjoying the feeling of zero-gravity kissing. Eventually Ochako slowly drifted them back down to the bed. The landing was a bit rough, however, and they wound up toppling over onto their sides. Still they stayed together.

This kiss lasted much longer. Ochako wasn't sure how long they spent lip-locked, but eventually they decided to part again. They continued to lie there, holding each other close as they gazed lovingly at one another.

"…How was that?" Mina asked, stroking the side of the other girl's head softly.

"…Everything I'd hoped." It sounded a bit silly, but it was how Ochako felt.

"Yeah… Same…" They leaned forward a bit so their forwards touched. "But… Was that one kiss or two?" The brunette chuckled.

"I'd say one." She paused. "…Thanks, Mina."

"Anytime."

They didn't say anything else for a while, opting to just snuggle. There was no need to confess anything; they both understood.

After a while, Mina finally broke the silence.

"You know, they uh… They say the second kiss is even better than the first."

Ochako's face glowed, but she smiled.

"O-Oh?" She looked at Mina quizzically. "…You want to… Uh… Test that?"

They shared their second kiss together. And they would go on to share many, many more.

Definitely a fun (slight) change. You might see more of these from time to time, but this won't be replacing the Izuku/Mina stuff or anything. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
